


Букет феландариса

by Viallen



Category: Borderlands, Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, M/M, circle mage rhys, templar jack, well sort off
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viallen/pseuds/Viallen
Summary: Это было три долгих года назад. Риз подумал об этом совершенно неожиданно, и в первый момент решил было, что ошибся в подсчетах. Но все было верно, как раз в один год с тем, как Вон получил звание Рыцара-Капрала, а Иветт прошла истязания. Забавно, как все "грандиозные" события неразлучной тройки удачно пришлись на один год, если конечно грандиозным можно назвать непосредственное знакомство Риза с небезызвестным Командором.





	

За окном бушевала гроза, впервые за все лето. Дождь хлестал по каменным стенам, ветер выл как одержимый, и гром то и дело раздавался то где-то вдалеке, то у самой башни. Риз, приученный спать в общей спальне при самых спартанских условиях, может и не проснулся бы от бушующей природы, но от пробуждения с Джеком под боком не могла спасти никакая привычка. Когда Риз открыл глаза, сонно жмурясь, за окном как раз вспыхнула очередная молния, на короткое мгновение осветив покои, и в этой вспышке Риз успел увидеть лицо Джека. Он неспокойный даже во сне: все хмурится, ерзает по постели, а сейчас вообще демонстративно раскинулся на всю кровать. Риз сам не заметил, как оказался на краю, но это было и не страшно. Даже уголок этой кровати в три раза лучше всей целиком в покоях магов, так что он просто отодвигается еще дальше и пытается обратно заснуть под шум бушующей природы. Джек копошится под боком, ворчит что-то сквозь зубы во сне и под один из особо громких раскатов грома бесцеремонно хватает Риза поперек живота и притягивает к себе, собственнически обнимая со спины, возомнив его любимой подушкой. Успевший задремать Риз от резкого движения подскакивает в инстинктивной попытке вырваться из цепких липких лапок демонов, но вместо свободы хватка только усиливается, сопровождаясь сонным: "Ты что руками машешь". Риз вовремя прикусывает язык, проглотив едкое: "Потому что кое-кто их распускает" вместе с приступом паники. Получив желаемое спокойствие, Джек сжимает объятия сильнее и отправляется обратно в Тень даже не проснувшись до конца. Ризу ничего не остается, как отправиться следом.  
Он возвращается в привычный кошмар, который нормальные люди зовут сном, бродит по извилистым тропинкам по ту сторону Завесы и просто коротает время, дожидаясь утра. Ничего необычного. Сон просто бежал своим чередом, как и ночь в реальном мире, и Риз вроде как в один момент сидел под сухим деревом, а в следующий уже летел в бездну. Все кругом замирает, и только сотни щупалец темной сущности неумолимо тянут его все глубже и глубже в никуда, где нет ничего кроме темноты и пустоты, совсем как в карцере башни. Риз пытается закричать, но легкие сжимаются впустую, потому что вокруг нет воздуха, нет абсолютно ничего кроме темноты, и все, что остается ─ безрезультатно барахтаться в удушающих объятиях, чтоб в следующий момент проснуться.  
Риз в ужасе распахивает глаза и просто не может словами описать свое облегчение, когда различает мутный силуэт канделябра под потолком, шум дождя за окном и дыхание под боком. Он снова вернулся. Вот только дыхание и движение все еще под большим вопросом, но виною всему вовсе не мистическая темная сущность, а очень даже реальный храмовник. Который отчего-то решил, что нет способа сладить с грозой лучше, чем провести ночь, удобно устроившись поверх своей живой подушки.

─ Джек, пожалуйста, ты меня задушишь, ─ еле слышно хрипит Риз, не совладав с голосом. Джек во сне только чуть дергает уголком рта, но и не думает сдвигаться. Все попытки Риза как-то выбраться из-под чужого тела проваливаются с треском, это сама по себе нелегкая задача с одной-то рукой, и дрожь во всем теле делу совершенно не помогает. Не так уж и просто стряхнуть с себя липкий кошмар, особенно когда кругом темнота, а за окном очень зловеще громыхает. ─ Джек!

─ Если ты не заткнешься прямо сейчас, я усмирю тебя, не вылезая из кровати, ─ не открывая глаз рычит Джек, и если для этого ему понадобилось бы сдвинуться хоть немного, Риз, в целом, был не против.

Джек терпеть не может грозы, это давно известный и даже проверенный на личном опыте факт. Джек терпеть не может, на самом деле, долгий список самых разнообразных вещей, начиная от пустых взглядов усмиренных и заканчивая резким запахом настойки из эмбириума, но гроза занимает одно из самых верхних мест в списке. По крайней мере, по скромному мнению Риза. Хотя бы от того, что Джеку не по силам контролировать погоду, сколько бы он ни хлопал ставнями и ни рычал в серое низкое небо. Вот с настойками и усмиренными куда легче: первое в глубокий ящик, вторых в подземелье, с глаз долой. И почему такое не прокатывает с жуткими раскатами за окном? Риз не имел ни малейшего понятия, но все больше и сам начинал ненавидеть несчастное погодное явление. Сложно оставаться равнодушным, когда Джек сам не свой: мечется по кабинету, мешает спать и пребывает в самом отвратительным настроении из всех. А у него их предостаточно.  
Тяжелая ночь, грядущий тяжелый день.  
К слову, ночь тяжелая в самом буквальном смысле. Риз конечно ничего не имел против сна в чужой компании, даже в "объятиях", даже Джека, ─ в особенности Джека ─ но иногда это уже переходило все границы физических возможностей. К счастью, Джек с сонных глаз все же оценил несоответствие габаритов и остаток неспокойной ночи провел, как положено, на простынях. С теплым телом в железной хватке и практически полным отсутствием сна. На самом деле звучало не так уж и плохо, вот только с утра Риз благополучно проспал лекцию по стихийной магии, и пускай она не была его сильной стороной, в любом случае вышло нехорошо.

У Джека на этот счет было в корне другое мнение. В ответ на недовольное бормотание он только пожал плечами, немного понаблюдал за метаниями Риза, пытавшегося привести себя в порядок, а потом едко поинтересовался, к чему вообще тратить время на такую бесполезную школу магии. Когда магу круга может понадобиться призывать огненный дождь, если не при попытке побега? Риз от таких слов просто замер на месте, перебирая пальцами кисточки на болтающемся рукаве мантии. Даже мысль о потенциальном побеге, брошенная самим Джеком, вызывала дрожь, что уж было даже думать о самом побеге? Риз бы никогда не смог. На самом деле никогда, слишком ярко в его памяти всплывали картины бунта в круге: распотрошенные тела магов и храмовников, демоны во плоти, одержимые, реки крови, внутренности, развешанные по стенам... Но наверное самым жутким из всего этого был не сам бунт, а то, что за ним последовало. Апогеем жестокости в памяти Риза было то, как тогда еще Рыцарь-Капитан Джон железной рукой жалкое восстание подавил. Вот уж где были реки крови и выпотрошенные маги во всей красе. Риз мечтал забыть те страшные события, когда все пошло наперекосяк. Когда большая половина товарищей была уничтожена не мечами храмовников, а магией крови братьев и сестер по кругу. Когда он потерял руку, столкнувшись с демоном лицом к лицу, и когда все оставшиеся обитатели круга, за исключением маленькой горстки, были выжжены праведным гневом уже Рыцаря-Командора Джека со свежим шрамом во все лицо.  
Это был самый ужасный опыт в жизни Риза. До этих печальных событий он предпочитал называть "самым ужасным опытом" тот день, когда в нем открылась магия и милые соседи по деревне спустили на него собак, а потом долгие дни ─ или часы, или недели, Риз понятия не имел ─ держали закованным в погребе до самого прибытия храмовников. Для ребенка это был самый настоящий кошмар, но оборачиваясь сейчас назад, все же чужие внутренности, развешанные гирляндами под потолком, и головы на пиках были страшнее, чем часы в погребе. Не говоря уже о демонах и разъяренных храмовниках. Как оказалось, "зверства" ─ как называли "забавы" рыцарей обитатели круга ─ в мирное время были самым малым из того, на что была способна защитная армия Церкви. И однажды увидев святых воителей во всем гневе, Риз бы отдал все ради того, чтоб не увидеть этого больше никогда. О том, чтоб этот гнев обратить на себя, ясное дело, и речи зайти не могло.

Джек прекрасно обо всем этом знал и щекотливую тему поднимал исключительно намеренно, когда хотел напомнить о своей силе, мощи Ордена и просто навести ужас. Риз старался до такого не доводить. Это было несложно, на самом деле: где нужно молчать, где нужно сказать, не перечить приказам... И все, собственно. А сегодня Джек был просто раздражен бессонной ночью и слишком громкими сокрушениями по поводу пропущенной лекции. Сидя на краю постели, Риз мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник с мысленным укором: "Сам нарвался". Черт с ней, с лекцией, стоило бы просто заняться своими исследованиями. Это могло немного подождать, к примеру, до тех пор, пока Командора из покоев выгонит очередной занятой день.  
И стоит Джеку приступить к непосредственным обязанностям, как Риз, в свою очередь, отправляется в библиотеку приводить все в порядок и хотя бы делать вид, что работа над изучением связи феландариса с Завесой идет полным ходом. Делать вид бы не пришлось, будь в лаборатории хоть немного, непосредственно, растения, но последняя ветка ушла на опыты много месяцев назад, а на столе стояла только печальная пустая ваза. На самом деле, не то чтоб это было кому-то действительно интересно. Кроме Риза.  
Он вообще просто обожал маленькую библиотеку на самом верху северного крыла, гордо называл ее своей лабораторией и мог проводить там дни напролет, пока какой-нибудь храмовник не заглядывал проверить и сопроводить заисследовавшегося мага обратно "в люди". Но чаще приходил Джек собственной персоной. Это были странные ночи ─ иногда они просто сидели у тлеющего очага, Риз долго и взахлеб рассказывал о своих исследованиях, травах, древних томах и забытых знаниях, показывал записи на старых пергаментах, страницы и рисунки, выполненные чьей-то твердой рукой, а Джек просто слушал, иногда кивая и мыча в знак интереса. Сомнительно конечно, что хоть что-то из дикого потока информации было ему нужно, но Риз был рад говорить, а Джек слушать.  
В такие моменты жизнь выглядела удивительно нормальной, и от ужасов круга надежно скрывал камень в стенах библиотеки.  
В другие ночи Джек мог появиться в совершенно разъяренном состоянии, и Риз предпочел бы встретиться лицом к лицу с пресловутыми порождениями тьмы, чем с Рыцарем-Командором. Не то чтоб у него был какой-то выбор, на самом деле. Игра в прятки забавляла Джека в первые пару раз, когда у него хватало терпения отлавливать перепуганного мага между нагромождениями книжных шкафов и заваливать прямо на пол. Но в итоге игра в охотника Джека утомила, и вопрос решился быстро ─ достаточно было упомянуть увлекательное времяпрепровождение в карцере. Взвесив все "за" и "против", Риз предпочел компанию храмовника подземелью, а потом еще долгое время не был уверен, насколько правильным было решение. Впрочем, все сложилось, как сложилось.

Оглядываясь сейчас назад, Риз и подумать не мог, куда его приведет безобидный эксперимент с рецептом целебной мази, проделанный исключительно под давлением друзей. Вон с Иветт с пеной у рта спорили об альтернативных ингредиентах так, будто стихийный маг и храмовник вообще могли что-то об этом знать. Устанавливать истину выпала честь именно Ризу, и варя зелье под звучавшие на фоне совершенно бесполезные предложения друзей, он и не предполагал, во что выльется простая шалость. Нет, все вышло замечательно: мазь получилась сильнее обычной и разлетелась на ура. В круге каждый второй маг стабильно получал самые разнообразные травмы, и целебные припарки уходили с невероятной скоростью, просто потому, что целителей физически не хватало на всех. А еще не каждый пострадавший был готов обратиться за помощью в силу природы травм. Новоиспеченный рецепт пришелся по вкусу практически всем, включая храмовников, которые после небольшой проверки все же решили, что магия крови места быть в рецепте не имеет. Все шло неплохо долгие недели, и Риз купался в лучах неожиданной славы до тех самых пор, пока сам Рыцарь-Командор не пожелал его увидеть. Там падение обратно на грешную землю его и застигло.

Это было три долгих года назад. Риз подумал об этом совершенно неожиданно, и в первый момент решил было, что ошибся в подсчетах. Но все было верно, как раз в один год с тем, как Вон получил звание Рыцара-Капрала, а Иветт прошла истязания. Забавно, как все "грандиозные" события неразлучной тройки удачно пришлись на один год, если конечно грандиозным можно назвать непосредственное знакомство Риза с небезызвестным Командором.

─ Риз, где тебя носит? ─ приглушенно раздалось откуда-то из-за стеллажей, и Риз с грохотом уронил толстый фолиант на каменный пол, совершенно не ожидавший посторонних в библиотеке. ─ Дверь опять заклинило, напомни прислать кого-нибудь с утра с ней разобраться.

Не теряя времени даром, Риз поспешил к несчастной двери, путаясь в мантии. День пролетел незаметно, Риз даже не предполагал, что просидел с пером в руках столько часов подряд. Это все мелочи, ему не впервой погружаться с головой в работу, на первый взгляд, совершенно унылую, но вот спина за это была далеко не благодарна. За окном лето подходило к концу, но в башне чудесным образом чуть ли не мороз стоял вне зависимости от погоды. Может виною всему камень и сквозняки, а может и какое-то заклинание, оставившее свой след на века.

─ Ты какой-то особенно задохлый сегодня, совсем заработался, нажик? ─ небрежно бросил Джек, скользя взглядом по заваленному бумагой столу. Риз отчего-то напрягся. ─ Как идут твои, ─ многозначительная пауза прозвучала как откровенная издевка. ─ Исследования?

─ Хорошо. Нормально, ─ разом растерял всю уверенность по поводу своих экспериментов Риз. В том, что "работа" двигалась пассивно и в неизвестном направлении, не было никакого секрета, в особенности для Джека, но его, вроде как, все устраивало, как оно есть. ─ Я могу почитать немного из последних наблюдений, если хочешь.

─ Чур меня, ─ махнул на предложение рукой Джек, сбросил пару исписанных невнятным почерком листов на пол и водрузил на открывшийся клочок стола бутылку. ─ Подарок от коллег прямиком из Империи. И отличный способ скрасить вечер, ночь, в нашем случае.

Ночь, серьезно? Риз был уверен, что сейчас, в самом худшем случае, поздний вечер, но отсутствие нагромождений доспехов на Джеке, как и солнечных лучей сквозь шторы, говорили сами за себя. Риз расстроено вздохнул, разглядывая "подарок из Империи". Кому-то снова придется остаться без ужина, но с другой стороны, вино ─ не такое уж и плохое завершение дня.  
Риз был прав. Несколько часов и эту самую бутылку спустя, настроение Джека поднялось до отметки "добродушное", и Риз расслабленно сидел на полу у кресла, вытянув длинные ноги к неразведенному камину. Хотя, может виною всему было отличное вино ─ в Тевинтере знали толк ─ или пустой желудок. А может и все сразу. Самого напитка Ризу досталось не так уж и много, но алкоголь для магов был нечастым угощением, и библиотека так и норовила уплыть в мутную неизвестность.

─ Риз, эй, Риз, ты вообще со мной? ─ смысл фразы до самого мага дошел не сразу, но на его счастье, Джека это только позабавило. ─ Вообще я собирался сказать тебе что-то важное, но потом доставили бутылку и я подумал, пошло оно все Архидемону под хвост, мы оба заслужили небольшой отдых, мой пирожочек. Но знаешь, ─ продолжил он, когда Риз изобразил на лице что-то вроде заинтересованности и послушно позволил потянуть себя с пола, усаживаясь на предложенные колени. ─ Я решил сказать сейчас. Просто чтоб посмотреть на твое недоуменное выражение лица.  
Риз в ответ потерянно улыбнулся, пытаясь угадать, к чему Джек вообще клонит. Было несколько вариантов, по старой, давно отточенной привычке, неутешительные, но они в легкой голове не задерживались больше чем на мгновение-другое.

─ На самом деле твои исследования кактусов ─ чушь, ─ самым мирным тоном из всех продолжил Джек, скользя руками вверх по спине Риза, которого слова заставили мгновенно напрячься. ─ Тс-с-с, без паники, тыковка, я не к усмирению веду. Очень даже наоборот. Мне тут птичка напела, что ты неплохо ладишь с детишками.

Что в какой-то мере было правдой. Риз не то чтоб очень их любил, но слишком хорошо помнил свои первые дни в Круге, ─ незнакомом месте, фактически тюрьме, полном рыцарей, закованных в железо с головы до ног, которые и слова зачастую не скажут, считая мага перед собой только пустым местом ─ и не мог просто пройти мимо какого-нибудь заблудившегося и перепуганного ребенка. Кто бы мог подумать, что Джековы "птички" и за таким наблюдают.

─ Так что возьмешь парочку на обучение. Лекций им почитаешь, впихнешь немного знаний в пустые головы, направишь свою энергию в мирное русло, книги о кактусах скоро перестанут помещаться в библиотеку. Чародей Риз, неплохо звучит, а?

─ Это кус-сты с колючками, ─ вместо адекватного ответа пробормотал Риз куда-то в плечо Джека, прежде чем, не без помощи чужих рук, сесть лицом к лицу. ─ То есть спасибо? Я... Плохо с чарами, но у меня есть пара свитков по травничеству, я их давно написал и они простые, наверное можно детям объяснить.

Риз бубнил что-то еще о своих бумагах и травах, вперемешку с забавным "спасибо" и трогательным "серьезно?", пока Джек не оборвал несвязный поток восторга. Риз мог нести ерунду просто часами, и иногда это может и было умильно, но в больших количествах начинало раздражать. Особенно когда у Джека была пара вариантов принятия благодарности, которые как раз могли бы направить губы Риза в куда более полезное русло.

**Author's Note:**

> http://40.media.tumblr.com/850fda9c2127b2b373950acd101e4f00/tumblr_nuxi5pbxwu1rgggf8o1_r1_1280.png


End file.
